


let your heart be light

by eonflute



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-26 20:49:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17148869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eonflute/pseuds/eonflute
Summary: from now on, our troubles will be out of sight





	let your heart be light

The sky darkens far too early, as it always does in winter, and the holiday festival finally blooms with light in the fading evening. Every tree in town is wrapped in string lights, every shop’s door is hung with wreaths, and every person passing by on the street has their hand linked in the arm of a loved one.

Song tugs her scarf a little to tighten it, exhaling a thin cloud into the sharp winter air. Her hand fumbles in her coat pocket, absently fidgeting with the gift box inside. She can’t have been standing here for more than a few minutes, but her rapidfire heartbeat and the cold seeping in through her layers make it feel like time has slowed to a crawl.

_Just wait. Just wait. She’ll be here soon._

She’d spent holidays with only one person in the years after she left her village. The Eternals have recently started gathering more and celebrating, but before that—

“Song!”

—she’d only had Silva.

Silva, who shows up now with her nose and cheeks flushed bright pink from the cold, breathing just a little bit too hard, brows furrowed with a hint of worry.

“I’m so sorry, I hope I didn’t keep you waiting—”

“No, no!” Song interrupts. “You’re right on time, it’s fine. I was just a bit early.”

The concern melts from Silva’s face, which now lights up with that quiet, beautiful smile of hers. It’s a subtle, soft twist of her lips, and yet its gentle light is nearly blinding to Song, for some reason beside her eyesight.

“So, do you want to try the holiday market first?” Silva asks. “Cucouroux says the hot chocolate stands are wonderful.”

 ✩ 

Truthfully, Song can’t quite remember when she fell in love with Silva. They’ve known each other for years; it would be impossible to try and analyze every time their hands brushed, every quiet night spent in each other’s easy company, every embrace out of concern or joy or tears.

She can, however, remember a series of epiphanies along the way: the first time she heard Silva’s laugh, which made her heart swell in a way she hadn’t known it could; their first-ever trip to a café together, when she realized how much she enjoyed being able to spend time alone together; the first time she ever cried on Silva’s shoulder; the first time Silva cried on hers; their first kiss.

The first time Silva returned to her original home in Mephorash, ten long years since leaving to train, with Song in tow and her foster family there to greet them. When Song had been embraced by two sets of doting parents and two wonderful little sisters and finally, _finally_ felt something hollow inside of her well up.

Silva has given her a family, shown her she is just as human as anyone else, and Song can’t imagine a way to express her gratitude.

Well, she can imagine one way.

 ✩ 

Silva has tucked into an inner jacket pocket: the safest place she can manage.

Song’s eyes are alight with fascination as she marvels at the festival, and Silva has to admit that she’s stunned in her own right. Valtz is too hot for snow, even in winter, and Mephorash too dry. She hasn’t been to many of these.

But the spectacle here is not the decorations, or the holiday atmosphere. It is Song, in her rosy-cheeked wonder, looking for all the world like a young child the way she gets excited over each little detail of the festival.

 “Which one do you want to try next?” she asks. “There’s a hot chocolate stand right there—oh, but there’s also one across the road—or maybe we should get sweets over there?”

Her excitement is infectious, burning away at the hints of nervousness that are beginning to weigh on Silva’s shoulders.

So Silva takes Song’s arm in hers, linking them together as they explore the Christmas market, and the world around them blurs, because right now there is only Silva, and Song, and the warmth where the crooks of their elbows meet.

 ✩ 

 Falling in love with Song was so easy and so confusing, all at once.

Silva had never been in love before; her life had been about her family and her training, and even when she was separated from her birth family, she’d found a new one. Loving Song didn’t fit into either of those categories. It was something new in her life, and for once she’d felt impossibly out of her depth.

Yet for all her skill, Song had made Silva feel at home, and she still does. Bringing Song to Ravi Island to meet everyone was the least Silva could do to repay that feeling and try to make amends for the hurt she’d caused.

The guilt from years past has healed, but she has to make sure nothing comes between them again. Not her carelessness, not Song’s insecurity, not even the Creator himself.

She loves Song with all her heart, and if this is the best way to express how deeply that runs, she’ll do it.

 ✩ 

After passing through the market, they make their way to the lights display, and Song feels the breath knocked out of her at the mere sight of it. The little park in the center of town glitters with color and string lights, and at the center of it all rises a lovingly decorated pine tree. They begin to make their way towards it along the light-lined path, but Song can already see each ornament in detail, and she imagines Silva can, too.

Her fidgeting around the box in her pocket begins to intensify as her heart starts to race once again—and that thought gives her pause, because she’s only now realizing how at ease she feels at Silva’s side, even knowing that she’s about to make one of the most terrifying moves in her life.

The crowd is surprisingly thin here; granted, the night has deepened enough that families with young children are turning in, and the holiday market seems to have drawn most of the attention, anyways. This is good. It’s quiet and lovely, and perfect for what she’s about to do.

Song places her other hand on Silva’s upper arm, stopping just before they walk into the main circle around the tree.

“Silva, I—I want to give you your gift right now,” Song says.

Silva blinks. “The gift exchange on the ship isn’t that far off. Are you sure?”

Song nods emphatically. “I think…this is best done on our own.” She takes a heavy, steadying breath, lets the cold sharpen her focus, and returns her hand to the coat pocket with the gift box in it.

“Silva, I don’t think I can possibly express how grateful I am to you. You welcomed me into your home, you helped me overcome the Two-Crown Bow’s thrall, you made me think better of myself as a person. You’ve…you have been nothing but good to me, and words may not be enough to tell you how much I love you. So…”

With that, she draws the dainty box from her pocket. It sits like lead in her hand, and she brings it up to her chest—she won’t kneel, because she wants to remain eye-to-eye. They’re equals, neither of them monsters, and it’s thanks to Silva that she knows that.

She’s about to open the box, but Silva frantically clasps her hand over Song’s.

“W-wait! You can’t just—oh, for the love of—okay.” Silva exhales slowly, a cloud of vapor trailing from between her chapped lips. Her eyes glisten with the hint of tears to come. “Before you continue, I have to say something too.”

And, somehow, Silva draws a tiny box of her own from inside her jacket, clutching it to her chest just as Song is doing.

“I…I don’t even know what I can say now. I’m just as grateful to you, Song. You always help me out no matter what, and you’re wonderful to my family. Even though I made so many mistakes, you forgave me—and now…”

Silva’s voice shakes a little, and she wipes at her eyes with the gloved heel of her hand.

“And now, you’re…oh, Song, you know what I’m going to say.” She opens her own box to reveal an elegantly sculpted gold ring, with a winglike curve swooping along its edge.

“H-hey, that’s not fair! I did my speech first!” Song tries to exclaim to bury her sniffling, but her voice cracks. She opens the box in her hands: the ring she bought is white gold, a fair bit simpler than Silva’s and inlaid with a crystal.

Silva’s face is split wide with a teary grin. “We can put them on at the same time, if you want.”

“I’d like that,” Song says, beaming back with a smile just as wide and just as loving.

They each hold the other’s hand and count down from three, sliding the rings on and finally collapsing into a kiss that is deep and long and unbelievably warm. Neither can quite believe what they’ve just done, but they hold each other tight and smile into a kiss that tastes like happy tears and peppermint fudge.

 ✩ 

At the end of the night, they begin to make their way back to the Grandcypher. Song is still fighting back tears in her eyes, and Silva seems to be doing the same, but they’re happy and in love and crying anymore than they already have would make for a slightly more awkward return to the ship.

They do, however, make a detour on the way back to pick up drinks at one of the market stands, arm-in-arm and laughing for all of it.

Then Song glimpses a couple slowly breaking a kiss out the corner of her eye—and nearly drops her cup when she recognizes them.

“Siete? _Six?_ ”

**Author's Note:**

> happy holidays!!! this is my gbf secret santa gift for twitter user @iionushiromiya! i had so much fun working on this...it was gonna be a lighthearted fluffy thing but i got emotional somewhere along the way and now it is this. thank you so much for reading!
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/ironicblu)


End file.
